1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital lock which is constructed so that it can be unlocked by only pushing several push buttons, in each of which a numeral, a letter, a symbol or the like is cut, in a specified order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital lock which can be unlocked by pushing several push buttons in a specified order does not involve the trouble of carrying about a key to it. In this connection, it has been devised to utilize a microcomputer device for such digital lock. However, as the microcomputer device is affected easily by ambient humidity and heat, a digital lock in which a microcomputer device is incorporated is restricted to places where it can be used safely, is difficult to miniaturize as the lock, is higher in cost and requires a battery of comparatively large capacity.